Problem: Christopher buys a basket of apples on sale for $\$10$ before tax. The sales tax is $11\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of apples? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of apples. ${11\%} \times {$10} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{11}{100}$ which is also equal to $11 \div 100$ $11 \div 100 = 0.11$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.11} \times {$10} = {$1.10}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$1.10} + {$10.00} = $11.10$ Christopher needs to pay $$11.10.$